


Giving in to Temptation

by leandra1709



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leandra1709/pseuds/leandra1709
Summary: What actually happened in that room at the love hotel, before Akihiko came out of the shower?





	Giving in to Temptation

"...Really? We're going to that district?" Yukari did not sound amused when Fuuka told the team where their next foe was hiding.  
"Why? What's there?" Fuuka's innocence shined through. She really had no idea.  
Junpei chuckled, "Heheh, don't worry Fuuka. I can show you what type of place it is." The response he received was an elbow to the head from both Yukari and Minako.  
"Don't listen to him, Fuuka," Yukari said, glaring daggers at Junpei.  
"Um, okay," Fuuka still seemed unsure of what was going on.  
Mitsuru and Akihiko stood off to the side, looking uncomfortable.  
Minako turned to Akihiko and smiled, "Well, at least we know one of the guys on our team won't be perverted. Right, senpai?"  
Akihiko jumped slightly, startled and blushing, "Huh? Oh, um, yeah."  
Mitsuru glanced at Junpei, then Akihiko, "Do we need to send the men back and just have the girls do this mission, or can you keep it together, Sanada?"  
Getting even more flustered, Akihiko burst out, "Why are you asking me?! Junpei is the one making a big deal out of it!"  
Mitsuru laid her eyes on Junpei, "Are we going to have a problem, Iori?"  
"Huh? What? Me? Nope, no problem at all," Junpei gave her a grin and turned to the door, "Let's get going already!"  
Mitsuru nodded and led the way, followed by the rest of the team. Minako stole a glance at Akihiko. He looked at her quickly, then looked away, blushing. She wondered if he really was as innocent as he said he was.

The team that went in the love hotel was Minako, Akihiko, Yukari, and Mitsuru. They ended up deciding Junpei would be better off staying behind. He sat down on the floor and sulked.  
Minako directed the team through the hotel, finding the boss in the largest room, and defeating it.  
"Well that was easy," Yukari remarked and walked over to the large mirror on the wall. She touched it softly, then turned to the others, "Is it just me or is there something off about this mirror?"  
"Hmmmm," Minako studied it, then walked to the exit door. She pulled on the handle, to not avail.  
"Oh no!" Fuuka communicated to them, "There's another Shadow in the room, but it's not the same one you defeated!"  
Akihiko turned to face the mirror, "This mirror..." He reached his hand out to touch it, and everything went black.

Where am I? What am I doing here? We had something important to do...  
'Embrace your desire.'  
The voice in Akihiko's head was pushing out any rational thoughts he had.  
'I am the voice of your inner self. Enjoy the moment.'  
Moment? What moment?  
'That which cannot be felt is merely a dream... The present is all we have.'  
Was this a dream...?  
'Let your desire free you from your shackles... Pleasure is what you really want.'  
What are you talking about...?  
His eyes opened and he saw he was in a room. It seemed to be a love hotel, and he was laying on the bed, only wearing his underwear. He looked over and saw Minako laying next to him, wearing a skimpy negligee.   
This has to be a dream.  
He felt a primal urge inside of him from the sight of the beautiful girl next to him.  
If this is a dream, then I can...  
He reached out a shaky hand and slowly ran it up Minako's thigh. Her eyes open, and instead of getting upset, he saw desire in her eyes.   
"Senpai..."   
Akihiko left his hand just below her panties, but she moved it up more, "I want you to touch me." He could feel her intimate parts very well. She wasn't wearing any underwear, and he felt sticky juice dripping out of her.  
It was pretty impossible at this point to hide the erection he clearly had. Minako ran her hand over it, making Akihiko shudder. She grabbed onto it and squeezed slightly, then held her hand to his face, "Senpai, I want you."  
Normally he would have questioned what was going on, but he was filled with so much desire and this was a dream. He held the back of her head and kissed her passionately, his hard-on becoming even harder. Minako found the hole in his underwear and pulled his cock out. She began stroking it while they kissed. Akihiko had trouble breathing and pulled away from her, moaning softly.   
"Akihiko-senpai, let me make you feel good," Minako's head lowered and he felt her mouth cover his tip. Her tongue rubbed against his shaft, making him shudder even more.   
"Ugh, fuck," he said softly, running his fingers through her hair.   
Minako sucked on him until he was about to orgasm, then pulled away at the last moment. She licked her lips, "Mmm, so tasty... So good..."  
Akihiko panted lightly, coming down from the build up she started.   
"Senpai, make me yours," Minako got onto all fours, facing away from him. Her wet vagina was facing him, and he couldn't hold himself back from her. He lunged forward, burying his face in her pussy, and started licking and sucking it.  
"Aa-Aahhh...! Senpai...!" Minako screamed from pleasure, digging her nails into the bedsheet.  
Akihiko loved the taste of her. He tried licking up every drop of juice she had, and stuck his tongue deep inside of her to get more. His erection began to hurt from not getting any release from earlier. He pulled his face away and began stroking himself.  
Minako held her backside up more, panting, "Senpai... Go in me..."  
Akihiko didn't hesitate. He positioned himself on top of her and slid in easily.   
"Ahhhnn...!" Minako yelled, feeling him going deep inside of her.  
"Minako...!" He yelled out in response. She was so tight and wet, he knew he would come if he kept doing her. He thrusted his hips as hard and fast as he could to maximize the feeling.  
"Senpai! Senpai! Senpai! Akihiko-senpai! It feels so good!" Minako couldn't stay quiet from how good he was making her feel. He pounded her hard and she could feel his balls slapping against her.  
"I'm... gonna come..."   
"Don't stop until you come," Minako directed him.  
Akihiko obliged and kept up his pace until he couldn't hold back anymore. He felt himself explode inside of her, pushing his dick deep in her while he came.   
Minako felt him throbbing and pulsing as he came, and pushed herself back towards him so he could go in as deep as possible.  
"Unnngh..." Akihiko groaned and wrapped his arms around her stomach. His climax ended and they laid in bed together. They held each other and kissed forcefully. Pulling away, Akihiko noticed their skin was sticking together slightly.  
"I think it's time for a shower," he climbed out of bed and stood up. He turned to face her and held out his hand, "Want to join me?"  
Minako was laid out across the bed, with her arm over her eyes. Laying still, she told him, "You can go first."  
Akihiko was reluctant. This wasn't how his dream was supposed to go. He figured there were certain things he couldn't control, even in his mind. Shrugging it off, he nodded, "Alright," and walked into the bathroom by himself.

Akihiko turned the water on, and it felt surprisingly real to him. The steam from the hot water seemed to clear his head, but it still felt like a dream. He washed himself off and shut the shower off. He put a towel around his waist and walked back into the bedroom.   
"Hey it's your turn next..."  
His head became fully clear.  
"...?"  
Minako was standing in the middle of the room, fully dressed, looking at him curiously.  
"Whoa! Wh-What the hell?! What is going on here?!" He felt extremely vulnerable, his entire body turned red from being flustered.   
Minako coughed and averted her eyes, blushing as well, "Put on your clothes."  
Akihiko fidgeted with his hands, "Y-Yeah, you're absolutely right!" He snatched up his clothes and ran back into the bathroom. As he was struggling to put his clothes back on, he heard Fuuka's voice come through. He didn't pay attention while she talked to Minako, until he heard...  
"Akihiko-senpai, can you hear me?"  
Fumbling with the button on his pants, he replied, "Y-Yeah, loud and clear!" He put the rest of his clothes on, and took a deep breath, readying himself to face Minako. He was pretty sure it had been a dream. Maybe a lucid dream? Did she remember? Should he ask her? He decided to play it cool and walked out like nothing was wrong.  
"All right, let's go."   
Minako nodded, and he paused for a moment, thinking his words over carefully. She didn't seem to know about what had happened. Just in case it wasn't a dream, he asked her, "Um, and about what happened earlier... Could you keep it a secret? Please..." It would be bad enough if the other party members found out they woke up in a hotel room together, let alone...  
Minako tilted her head to the side, "Hmm? Sure, senpai."   
Akihiko sighed. It seemed she didn't remember anything. It was relieving and also... a bit disappointing. He didn't know if he was disappointed that she didn't remember, or disappointed that it might have been a dream. They walked out together to find the others.

\---

Minako sat in the dorm lounge across from Akihiko. She was eating an ice cream cone, he was reading a magazine. He kept glancing up every so often to sneak a peek at her. Her ice cream was melting a bit, and a drop landed on her chest. She caught him staring at it, "Whatcha reading there, senpai?"  
He was startled, realizing she saw him looking, and he fumbled his words, "Oh, uh, I- This- Reading for my exams..."  
She wiped the drop off with her finger and put it in her mouth. Akihiko tensed up, wishing he could have been the one to lick it off her finger. He felt his face grow red.  
Minako leaned forward, showing off a nice bit of cleavage, "Senpai, I have a question."  
Akihiko coughed out his words again, "Uh, yeah. What's up?"  
She twirled a piece of her hair around her finger, "When we woke up in that room..."  
Akihiko gulped. Oh crap, did she remember?  
She put a finger to her chin and looked at him thoughtfully, "Do you remember how we got there or what happened before you came out of the bathroom?"  
His face was flushed and he gripped his magazine tightly, "Uh, you don't remember?"  
"No, do you though?"  
"Uhh," he stammered, "n-no, I don't. It's weird that you don't either."  
Minako stared at him intensely. He wondered if she could see through him. Her expression went back to normal, and he felt a weight taken off of him.  
"That's too bad. I was kinda curious," she stood up and threw away the paper from her ice cream cone into the trash can right next to Akihiko. Junpei had walked in the door, and waved at both of them.  
"Hey, Minako-chan! Going to hang out for a bit?"   
Minako smiled and shook her head, "No, I'm going to my room to study for a bit and then go to sleep. You guys have fun," she leaned down and whispered in Akihiko's ear, "Next time I'll expect you to show me what happened in that room..."  
As she walked upstairs to her room, Akihiko's face turned white. She knew.   
Junpei sat down across from him and laughed, "Haha, what's up, senpai? You look like you saw a ghost."  
"...It's nothing."  
"Are you sure-"  
Akihiko covered his face with his hands, "Yes, just let it go, please."  
Junpei looked confused, but agreed to back off, "Alright, alright. So, you'll never believe what I heard the girls at..."  
As Junpei continued rambling, Akihiko thought about what Minako had said to him.  
What did she mean by... show her?


End file.
